


My Sunshine (The Gunshots)

by Imjustonegal66



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Kinda not, Tandy is hurt after Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66
Summary: When Ty hits the ground, so does Tandy.
Relationships: Tandy Bowen/Tyrone Johnson
Kudos: 24





	My Sunshine (The Gunshots)

"TY!" The shots rang out as his body fell to the floor. Tandy fell with him, onto her knees as she pulled him to her. "Tandy-" He choked. She shushed him gently. "No. preserve your energy." The blood caked her shirt, pouring out from between his fingers as it poured from his chest, bright and crimson. She felt tears burn her eyes, sobbing as she struggled to swallow the lump. She could vaguely hear Andre talking to Lia, but she felt numb to the outside, only focused on her lover. "I-I love you. I need you, Ty! We need you!" It just slipped out, but she knew it didn't matter now. She wept openly, Ty's eyes lighting up. Oh, how cruel that felt, the feeling in her chest tight and rubbing against her constricted ribcage, forcing the breath out of her. Ty's expression practically read, 'I know'. She smiled softly, struggling to keep it on her face. "You too, Tan." It shocked her to her core, making her want to throw up. The bullet holes were deep, reaching to his spine. As the blood splashed onto the floor, she felt it soak through her jeans.

Slowly, his eyes went dark, his body falling limp in her arms. She stroked his hair sadly, like her heart had been torn from her chest. she didn't mind the stench, only focused on the wonderful person in front of her. What would she tell his parents. Ever since they'd awoken their powers, the mutant gene within them, Adina and Otis had cared for her and Ty when her mother couldn't. And the soul-bond. It was only a matter of time till she faded out too. She brought his face up to hers, rocking back and forth, their foreheads touching for a last time. She remembered a song her mom used to sing, before her dad and the accident. "You are my sunshine... my only sunshine." He was her cloak from the light, and she his light guiding him through the dark. With a bitter note to herself, she chuckled when she realised that Otis and Adina wouldn't allow her around theirs anymore, as if that was the thing that mattered.  
"Touching." The next thing she felt was a needle in her arm and it all went black.

Lurching up with a gasp, Tandy breathed heavily, looking about in the darkness. Her face was damp with sweat, and her knees shook. She was in the Runaway hideout. "Ty?" Her lips were dry, she noted. Looking down to Ty, he slept peacefully, a childlike smile on his face. She smiled softly. he looked younger than ever in the light. At that moment, she wondered whether to bother him with it, shaking her head. She pushed her hair out of her face, swinging her legs out of bed, she headed out into the hallway.

Noting the soft pink light from Karolina's and Nico's room, she felt a warm spark of comfort. It wasn't enough to ease her anxiety. "At least someone's happy tonight." She murmured bitterly to herself. She carefully made her way down the stairs, holding herself tightly. Andre messed her up in so many ways, in ways she felt dirty, impure. sometimes she'd wash and scrub until she was red and raw. No one else seemed to be up, so she wasn't disturbing anyone.

In the kitchen, she switched on the light, going to the faucet. How Chase managed to divert water flow to their pipes without the local companies noticing, she had no idea. She was just grateful for it in this moment, as she reached for a glass, a tear dripping down her cheek. The water refreshed her, wetting her parched throat. Then, it slipped from her grip. "No, no, no!" As it crashed with a loud splintering sound, she gave up, falling to the ground on her knees, glass impaled in both her feet and her knees. Her breath became irregular and her mouth felt dry. Tears poured down her grimy cheeks and over the bridge of her nose, dripping onto the floor. Her entire body was vibrating as if she wished to phase through the entire building. The sudden panic rang through her bones, tightening them, and she begged them to stand down, there was no fight.

"Tandy?" What Ty hadn't expected to wake to that night was an empty bed. he felt over to her side, feeling blank space. His light making girlfriend was no-where to be found. Rubbing his eyes, he reached for his phone. When he didn't find it, he groaned, easing himself out of bed. The door was ajar, noticeable, as Tandy hated it being open, as if someone was just outside the door preying on her. He understood why she felt like that. He slid out into the corridor, hearing a loud crash and then a curse that sounded like his lady. Rushing downstairs, he rounded into the kitchen to see Tandy lain on her side, blood oozing from gashes on her knees and glass stuck in her feet jaggedly. She was also in the middle of a panic attack, he noted drily, rushing to her. "Tan!" He scooped her up, holding her tight as a comfort weight. "Okay, remember what Brigid taught us? In four, out five. Keep with me." She'd used it for traumatised officers in the field.  
Tandy soon calmed, relaxing into Ty, burying her face in his shoulder as she cried. Ty just sat there for a few minutes, letting her vent. Then, a cleared throat. "You two good?" Tandy's eyes widened in shock, whipping up towards the group. "Oh my God. I woke you all up?" The Runaways nodded solemnly, having had their fair share of issues. Gert frowned, then gasped when she saw the blood pooling at Tandy's knees. " Tandy, you are very not good! You have a whole body pouring out of you!" Tandy looked down, wincing. It hurt like shit. "Huh." Was all she said.

Soon, Tandy and Ty found themselves on the dilapidated, torn couch as Chase and Nico took out the shards of glass and bandaged her up. The glass had gone all the way down to Tandy's bone in her left foot, which she now very much felt. "What was the nightmare?" Ty asked curiously, though tentatively. Tandy swallowed deeply, breathing in. "Him. He shot you, Ty, and I watched as the light left your eyes, I felt you bleed over me, and I cried as I held you. You're my life, Ty, and I can't do it without you." Ty hugged her closer. She'd changed a lot from the confident woman he knew to a still headstrong and brave, yet scared girl who had been hurt by the world around her. "I will always be there with you, T. Till death do us part." He joked. Leslie groaned a hand on her swollen, baby-laden belly. "Excuse the loving moment, but I'm off to bed. Karolina." She nodded at her alien daughter, who grinned cheekily. Tandy watched the PRIDE member waddle off with curiosity.

Later that night, Tandy and Ty lay in bed, their heads facing each other. "Hey Ty?" She questioned, curled up in his knees. "Hmm?" Tandy pressed her elbow into the mattress, looking at her lover hopefully. "Do you ever want kids?" Ty was taken aback. "Someday, yeah. I never really thought about it. What about you?" He wondered where this sudden question had come from. Tandy sensed it, sighing. "When I was little, you know I wanted nothing more than to be a mom. I put it to the back of my mind after the incident, but with Leslie and the Majesdanian baby, I can't help but imagine you, me, The Runaways and Peter and Michelle with a street all to ourselves, with little kids running about everywhere. It would be interesting at least." Ty snorted. "Interesting would be the least, with a bunch of mutant babies and their superpowered parents running around." She huffed, falling back into the pillows. "Just think about it. Please?" Ty noticed she'd turned on the puppy dog eyes. She knew that he couldn't stand them for long. He chuckled. "Fine. I'll think about it. You'd make a great mom though. Night T." He bade, knocking himself out. Staring at his sleeping form, Tandy appreciated his kindness once again. "Night Ty."


End file.
